


CMBYN Microfic : Thunder

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: CMBYN Microfic, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Don’t be scared. I’m here.”
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	CMBYN Microfic : Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CMBYN Microfic](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/640086030323761152/cmbyn-microfic-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'Thunder'.

The ground shakes, lightning lighting up the sky.

It makes Elio feel more alive than ever before, yet more aware than ever that it could all be over within seconds.

The adrenaline rushes through his veins as Oliver wraps his arms around him to protect him from the rain.

“I’m scared,” he admits, his voice barely audible over the crashing of the thunder.

“Don’t be. I’m here.” Oliver kisses the top of his head. “I’m sorry the day got ruined.”

Elio looks down at the engagement ring on his finger, unable to keep himself from smiling.

“Nothing could ruin today.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
